


In-Bread, Out-Bread (Shake it All About Bread)

by Azdaema



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Epistolary, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Texting, Twincest, aimless conversation, platonic if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema
Summary: Mabel and Dipper discuss making chicken nuggets. Literally that's it.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	In-Bread, Out-Bread (Shake it All About Bread)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["STOP YOU INBREADING FUCKS."](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/554512) by a dumbass on tumblr years ago. 
  * Inspired by [iMessage Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703617) by [Azdaema Codes (Azdaema)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Codes). 



# Mabel

####  **Today,** 11:49 AM

Dipper
    How's babysitting for Soos and Melody going?

####  **Today,** 1:07 PM

Mabel
    So I made chicken nuggets for lunch
    And you remember how much we used to love chicken nuggets!!!!! but when I tried one now it was just kind of bland and gross
    How sad is that??!
    I feel like an adult and I hate it

Dipper
    Does it help if I say texting me to lament about chicken nuggets is super un-adult?

Mabel
    maybe a little

Dipper
    I bet we could make good chicken nuggets at home if we tried

Mabel
    👀

Dipper
    I mean it's just bite-sized breaded chicken, right? You still like chicken and bread

Mabel
    loving this can-do spirit brobro
    Also it makes you sound like antoni on queer eye

Dipper
    Making An Effort 👍
    and making chicken nuggets

Mabel
    :swoon:
    Oooooh can we make them dinasour shaped

Dipper
    I think the reason they can make the store bought ones shaped is because they're not actually made out of chicken, they're made out of paste
    wait
    Shit did I just destroy our childhood?

Mabel
    No
    Maybe a little

Dipper
    We could take real chicken and grind it up??
    It works for hamburgers. Mix in onion and stuff

Mabel
    I can't decide if onion would be good, or if it would be sacrilegious to the spirit of chicken nuggets

Dipper
    If they have onion but are dinosaur shaped, would that be a fair trade?

Mabel
    yes
    🦕🦖
    ALL THE SHAPES!!
    🦚🦑🪐

Dipper
    That seems ambitious

Mabel
    Bread on the outside! Bread on the inside!

Dipper
    If the bread was on the inside the chicken would dry out

Mabel
    beef jerky is good

Dipper
    Fair point

Mabel
    CHICKEN NUGGET CINNAMON ROLLS!!!
    bread on the inside AND the outside

Dipper
    To what ends?

Mabel
    Defying chicken-bread roles
    why does the bread always have to be on the outside, shielding the chicken from the drying heat of the oven?? Doesn't bread deserve to be protected sometimes too

Dipper
    Can't argue with that

####  **Today,** 3:47 PM

Dipper
    Wait so were you actually serious about making chicken nuggets?? I'm at the store now, should I buy some chicken?

####  **Today,** 4:21 PM

Mabel
    yes get chicken

Dipper
    Mabel we've talked about this
    When I say "I'm at the store NOW" you can't reply half an hour later still asking for stuff

Dipper
    but yeah I got chicken

Mabel
    💖💖💖

**Author's Note:**

> So I think this is the first time ever I've had an idea, written a thing, and posted it all in the same day? This is a testament to how that is a pretty questionable practice. But you know how it is—you see a years-old post where someone who can't spell complains about incest, and then your imagination takes off.


End file.
